


Luck be a Nightsister Tonight

by them_bonez



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: Zaffi (nightsister OC) and Savage are sent to Krownest to scope out the planet before Mand'alor Maul arrives. Unfortunately, their ship breaks down and strands them in the snow and ice. The two already at each other's throats are going to have to keep warm somehow.
Relationships: Savage Opress/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Luck be a Nightsister Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> They refer to eachother as 'brother' and 'sister' as they are a Nightbrother and Nightsister. It's not meant in an incestuous way, but if that kind of reference bothers you in smut, you may not want to read this.

Zaffi sat in the copilot seat of a small ship painting her nails with a nightsister concoction of odorless paint. Metal clanked and creaked as the Nightbrother, Savage attempted repairs. After several bouts of Paceian curses and tools thrown at the ship, he had to admit defeat.

“I’m sorry sister, but the ship is toast. We’ll need to sleep here tonight until Maul arrives tomorrow.”

“Oh, you brothers are useless!”

Zaffi threw her hands in the air and pouted in the copilot’s chair. Getting stranded on Krownest, a planet blanketed in snow and ice, wasn't at the top of anyone's list. Add to that, the faction of Mandalorians on this planet were not yet fond of their new Mand'alor, Maul. Making their presence known wasn't ideal in their current predicament, so seeking out help was futile.

Maul sent Savage and Zaffi ahead of him to scope out the current situation on Krownest. Zaffi had gained a position in Maul's court as foreign ambassador. Savage would never understand why Maul would appoint someone as reckless as Zaffi to that position. Zaffi would never understand why Maul trusted Savage to do anything at all. As far as she could tell Savage was a beastly meathead who only craved violence.

How they came about this current predicament wasn't surprising. On their own, they could be great pilots. Together, it was a constant battle of bickering and one upness. They were each so concerned with showing off, they missed the entire asteroid field they'd flown right into. In the grand scheme of things, they were lucky they were able to land with the ship as intact as they were. And without causing too much of a scene to set off the Mandalorians after them. At least that they were aware of.

Their cramped ship, meant for only short trips across the galaxy for one or two people, was about to become home for the next 12 hours or so. There was a tiny bunk that Zaffi had already laid claim on.

“I’m not sure that I could even fit in that bunk, sister. It’s all yours.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and got blankets out of the storage bin.

“Ugh these are awful. So coarse and-” she sniffed one, “-ugh, blegh!!! They smell awful! Smell it!” She threw the blanket to Savage who against his better judgment took a big whiff of the blanket. His face contorted in a scowl, but he made no noise.

“Well, it’s all we have. It’s only one night. Be thankful we at least have shelter and rations.”

“I’ll be thankful when I’m away from YOU!”

Savage closed in on the nightsister. His body pressed into her small frame and his breath hot upon her face.

“Careful, sister. I’m not happy about our arrangement either, and if you grate any further on my nerves I’ll throw you into a snowbank. See how well you fare then.”

“ha! You wouldn’t dare. Kudra’d have Maul skin you alive.”

Savage laughed deep and low at this.

Zaffi swore at him in Paecian and hid away in the small bunk.

-••—••—••-

Dathomirians were not cut out for cold weather and these two were no exception. Zaffi wrapped the coarse smelly blankets around herself but the cold wouldn’t let up. It was nighttime now and the wind howled outside the ship. The metal creaked and moaned around her. The ship had no power so there was no way of warming the air inside.

She peeked out of her bunk to spy on Savage and see how he was managing. He sat in the pilot’s chair, his body vibrating with shivers. Zaffi felt too guilty to let him sit out there any longer on his own.

“Brother!” her voice cracked in a hoarse whisper. He made no motion or acknowledgment.

“Savage!” she yelled.

He jerked to life and looked back at her.

“Go to sleep sister, daybreak will be upon us soon.”

“Not soon enough. Get your ugly butt in this bed with me. It’s the only way we’ll keep warm enough to get through the night.”

“Please go to sleep Zaffi. I’m not getting in that bed with you.”

“Oh get over yourself and get in here. I can practically hear your teeth chattering over the sounds of the wind outside.”

Savage growled in response but stayed firm in his seat.

“I’m not going to ask again, Brother. Get in this bed with me, or I’ll come over there and sit on top of you.”

“Sister, this is ridic-”

“Get. In. This. Bed. Now.”

He groaned in annoyance, but started to get up and walked towards the bunk.

“You have to take all your armor off or you won’t fit in here.”

“Now what kind of game-”

  
  


“What am I going to do? I’m going to kill you so that when your brother shows up to rescue us, he sees you dead and murders me on the spot? Don’t be daft. Now, take off your clothes and get in here.”

Zaffi scooted all the way inside the bunk, her back pressed against the wall, and motioned for the Nightbrother to climb in under the blanket. He undressed down to his small clothes and climbed into the bed next to Zaffi. There was no room for them to not be pressed up against each other. Zaffi turned her body so that he was spooning her and she wrapped his big muscular arms around her body.

“Ah this is so much better. At least you have one positive trait. You’re incredibly warm.” 

She burrowed further into him. Wiggling her body against him to warm her skin up against his. It didn't take long for her to notice something very large and hard pressed up against her tailbone.

“Brother!”

“Erm, I’m sorry I can turn the other way.”

“No! I like it.” She rocked her hips back jutting her ass out even further to rub against his enormous erection. A moan erupted from him and he breathed hot into the nightsister’s hair.

“Sister, you’re-”

She grabbed his hand and led it down to the edge of her panties on her lower abdomen. His hand stayed motionless, a bit in shock from the turn of events.

“Touch me Savage.”

His fingers crept along the edge of her panties. Her breath already starting to become hitched from his strong hands on her skin. He dipped his fingers underneath the small bit of fabric as if he were in slow motion. He took his time feeling around the sensitive skin around her mound, caressing her ever so gentle. She rocked against him trying desperately to get closer when there was nowhere for them to go.

Her own wandering hand made its way around to his rigid cock. She took it in her hand and rubbed him with soft and measured strokes. He gasped at the touch and froze in his movements, but only for a moment. He then delved his hand lower until he could feel the irresistible wetness at her entrance. He moved his fingers up to her clit and massaged her delicate lips with strong and calculating motions.

Savage's touch was so intoxicating, all she could do was thresh against his nimble hands and plead for more. She grasped his cock as she gyrated back and forth from the pleasure of his touch.

  
  


“Force, you are so wet” he hummed into her ear.

“And you are massive,” she trilled back at him.

He danced his fingers around her folds and doused his finger inside her. Curling his finger against her tight walls, he breathed gravelly into her ear.

“You’re so tight, sister,”

“Hnnngggg” she bit down on her pillow. He dipped his finger in and out of her, taking turns to rub her clit when he’d come back out. She stroked him, running her hand along his thick ridges and thumbing around the slit on the head of his cock. Precome dampened her fingers creating a bit of lube for her to grope him more effectively.

“How much of me can you take?” He asked as he delved two enormous fingers in her tight wet pussy at once. The stretch from his fingers alone was enough to make her see stars. She fucked his fingers and cried out in pleasure wanting more still.

She curled into herself and shimmied off her panties. She longed for the way they made his hand cling to her, but the priority now was his thick cock. She lined him up with her entrance and angled herself onto him as slow as possible. His mighty cock and ridges were going to take some time to get accustomed to.

Savage’s body shuddered against Zaffi’s. He felt like he could lose control at that very moment. He stilled his mind and impulses and let the nightsister take it slow. She was so fucking wet and tight he felt the explosion building inside of him at the base of his spine.

She made her way down to swallowing his entire cock with her cunt, both of them gasping for air in ragged breaths. She finally gave her final instruction to him.

“Fuck me, brother!”

There was not exactly a lot of options for positions besides the one they were in, on their sides in the cramped bunk. It didn’t stop him from fucking her brains out. With one hand he reached up and pulled her head back at the root of her hair. The other hand reached down to play with her clit as he fucked her senseless.

They both screamed out in basic and Paecian, curses and praises all at once. It was pure nonsensical drivel that only serves a purpose in the moment.

At last,the galaxy bending moment of orgasm visited them. Zaffi came first. Her entire body electrified with pleasure as she screamed out and vibrated against the Nightbrother. The tightening grip of her walls on his cock was enough to do him in. He let out a deep gasp and groaned as he pulled out and sprayed his come over her back in thick and long ropes. A final howl as the last of it exited him and he rolled off the bunk to grab a towel to clean her back.

He wiped her off as she giggled from the touch and post orgasm dizziness. He crawled back into the bed with her under the itchy blanket. She climbed on top of him as he laid on his back wrapping his arms around her. The sound of his dual heartbeats and the warmth of his body lulled her to sleep. Neither said a word about it and basked in each other’s warmth as they dozed off.

  
  


\-------

epilogue

“Savage, where are you? What’s going on?”

Maul’s face lit up Savage’s commlink.

“Well brother, I have good news and I have bad news.”

“Enough with your childish games, just tell me what’s going on.”

“We crashed the ship on Krownest.”

“....what’s the good news?”

“Zaffi and I are having fantastic sex.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about farscape a lot again recently, so that's where my little epilogue came from. haha when I originally started creating Zaffi, Chiana was a huge reference for me, so this reference only felt natural. (Plus Savage could easily be a D'argo.)


End file.
